


A lockdown confession

by Libi_Beakford



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, GUY HOLDS SAM, M/M, Too much fluff, brief panic attack, snuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libi_Beakford/pseuds/Libi_Beakford
Summary: The rainbow sparkle disaster disease has caused a lockdown causing Sam and Guy to be stuck at the Am I household. Sam is thrilled to be stuck with Guy, but he has no idea how he’s going to keep quiet about his feelings for him once the Am I’s leave to go out in the country for the month.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A lockdown confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I decided to change the virus to a silly thingy just because- I literally wrote this just to mess with my best friend though. Not really for any other reason at all. Enjoy!

“Damn virus!” Guy shouted in frustration as he had just found out the news that he wasn't able to leave the house. 

Guy might have been more open to this and even seen it as nice if he hadn’t gotten stuck at his family’s house with Sam. Sam had been having fun playing with all the kids and socializing with everyone else, but Guy needed a break from time to time. He was already miserable and the lockdown had only been announced fifteen minutes ago. 

“Hey, Guy! Good thing we went to the store right before this, right?! Now we’ll be able to survive the virus!” Sam greeted Guy, sitting down in the spot next to Guy on the couch. 

Guy had his eyes glued to the tv screen which was displaying the news. He hardly acknowledged Sam, finding everyone and everything annoying at the moment. He could feel a slight weight against his side a few moments later and finally turned to look at Sam. He was always looking for attention somehow. 

“What do you want, Sam?” Guy sighed, trying to shrug Sam off. 

Sam didn’t budge and Guy finally gave up. Sam took this as his invitation to snuzzle himself underneath Guy’s arm and further into his side. Once he was content, he gave a small hum. 

“I just wanted to see how my QB, quarantine buddy, was doing!” Sam grinned with the same sparkle in his eyes as always. 

“How do you think, Sam?! Think I’m just peachy sitting here listening to people telling us we can’t go outside?!” Guy nearly yelled. 

Sam flinched at this and held back a slight whimper. He never liked it when Guy or anyone yelled at him. Sam continued to cuddle with Guy despite him yelling, hoping it would eventually calm him down like normal. Guy had started to allow Sam to be more and more affectionate lately and he loved it. 

“Come on, Guy! We gotta make the best of it! It’s only going to make it more miserable if you act like this the whole time! Let’s teach your nieces and nephews some crafts and games! Let’s redecorate your tree house! Let’s build a play set for the little ones! There’s plenty to do!” Sam listed out some things, taking off his hat and fidgeting with it. 

“Wait...you think this is miserable?! You of all people?!” Guy asked in shock. 

Sam’s face fell and he turned his head to the side to help hide it. Guy could still tell something was wrong. He could always tell if something was wrong when it came to Sam. Guy started to regret his question, opening his mouth to take it back when Sam spoke up. 

“Well...I’ve never been tied down to one place outside of the orphanage. It’s been years since I was trapped somewhere. This is really stressful for me to not just be able to get up and go on some crazy adventure. I have so much energy that it’s hard to keep it all contained in one house.” 

Sam gave a soft whimper and started to practically itch with anticipation. He hated to be chained down to one place and knowing he couldn’t leave. This felt like torture for him and he already had a miserable headache. 

“Sam, you should have just started with that. We’re all in a horrible mood. You don’t always have to be the endlessly ecstatic sun beam for everyone. You’re allowed to be upset too.” Guy’s scowl suddenly disappeared upon looking down at Sam and got replaced with an expression of concern. 

“B-but...then...but then everyone’s upset and I didn’t do anything about it…” Sam choked back tears upon saying this. 

Guy was shocked to see the usually upbeat little Who on the verge of tears. He now felt horrible about being in such a bad mood and trying to push Sam away when he needed him. What had he been thinking?! Sam was in a house with Guy and his family and wasn’t able to leave for who knows how long. 

Guy finally pulled Sam a little closer to him in an attempt to comfort him, nuzzling his tiny head. Sam’s face filled with a bright pink color as he looked up at Guy with questioning and damp eyes. Guy’s eyes connected with Sam’s while he brought a hand up to Sam’s head to run a hand through his fur. 

“Sam, you don’t have to fix everything. It’s not for you to fix. You have to focus on yourself sometimes too.” Guy reminded him, hoping this would suffice. 

Sam sighed and nodded, resting his head back against Guy’s chest once more. He wasn’t as worried about being trapped in one place for very long as being trapped in one place for very long and accidentally telling Guy how he felt. Sam shuddered at the thought and tried to shake it off despite the constant nagging of the voice in the back of his head. 

The next day, Sam woke up and didn’t ever remember falling asleep. He tried to think back to how the night ended when he suddenly remembered being all nuzzled up to Guy’s warm, soft body and practically purring with delight as Guy pet his head. It was almost like he could still feel it all...that’s when Sam’s eyes shot open and the panic set in. He had fallen asleep snuzzled up to his crush! How could he have made that mistake?!

Sam carefully wiggled out of Guy’s hold and stood up off the couch, his body immediately becoming cold once he was out of Guy’s sleepy embrace. Sam shivered and tried to leave the room without another glance at Guy, failing miserably as he only stepped closer to Guy. Soon, Sam was on his tiptoes smiling over Guy’s precious and peaceful form asleep on the couch. 

“Sam, stop that! You can’t stare at your crush while he’s sleeping! That’s creepy!” Sam whispered to himself, shaking his head. 

Sam gave Guy one last glance before starting out of the room knowing he couldn’t take it anymore. Sam tried desperately to get his heart to stop beating so quickly and his face to stop looking redder than his hat, but he failed miserably. Guy’s effect on him was just too much to handle. Sam finally got himself under control and went to the kitchen to greet the rest of Guy’s family. 

“Good morn- everyone?” Sam tilted his head in confusion when he didn’t see anyone in the kitchen like normal. 

Sam slowly walked over to the counter and pulled himself up to sit on it upon finding a note. Sam swung his legs back and forth as he tried to read the note. He hadn’t ever read or written very well, so it took him longer than most. 

“Dear Sam and Guy with hearts.” Sam stopped to giggle at the way Guy’s family wrote hearts around Guy’s name. 

“We- We’ve gone on a road trip to go somewh- some...somewhere in the county. No no, country. Enjoy the house.” Sam read with slight struggle, his face heating up the more he read. 

“No no no no no no no...this can’t be happening. I can’t be left alone with Guy! I...I won’t be able to keep this secret much longer…” Sam whimpered, starting to breath heavily and panic. 

Thoughts of Guy hating him, yelling at him, and worst of all, leaving him flooded Sam’s mind. He started to gasp for breath, his vision becoming blurry with tears. What was this?! He hadn’t felt this in so long!

“Sam! Sam! SAM!” Guy shouted, snapping Sam out of his panic when he felt Guy’s hands urgently on his shoulders. 

Sam didn’t say anything and just leaped forward onto Guy, knowing he wouldn’t hurt him. He nuzzled into his neck and just breathed as he felt Guy’s arms wrapping around him to hold him. He wished it would stay this way forever, but that wasn’t realistic at all. 

“S-sorry for waking you up, bud…” Sam nearly gagged at saying the word ‘bud’ from how much of a lie it was to himself deep down. 

“Sam, you were gasping for breath! I was worried! What happened?!” Guy asked, still shaken up from waking up to Sam’s panic attack. 

“I...I don’t know…” Sam lied, not making an effort to move at all. 

“Does this normally happen?” Guy questioned further, trying to get answers from Sam so he’d know how to handle this. 

“...No.” 

“Sam...Tell the truth.” 

“I said no, ok?!” Sam nearly yelled, pulling back from where he was nuzzled into Guy’s shoulder. 

Sam noticed how close their faces were...how close their lips were and started to feel his face grow warm in a blush. Sam tried to speak, but only slight stuttering noises escaped his mouth. He was at a total loss for words and all he wanted to do was press his and Guy’s lips together. 

Before Guy could reply to Sam’s outburst, he felt Sam’s lips smashed against his and his eyes widened. Guy had wanted to kiss Sam for a long time now, but now that it was actually happening, he could hardly process anything. Guy quickly kissed Sam back, it only being soft for a short while before growing more and more passionate. 

Eventually, Guy carried Sam back to the couch where he pinned him down and pulled away from the kiss for breath. Sam panted first a second in confusion from what the heck just happened before smirking a little bit. 

“Wow...who would have thought that you would actually kiss me and then pin me down on the couch. You’re really taking advantage of the lockdown, huh?” Sam teased, sticking his tongue out playfully. 

“Shut up and let me kiss you. You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.” Guy told Sam before joining their lips together once more. 

Sam and Guy kissed for what felt like forever until they were finally tired. Sam looked over at Guy with a huge smile, his dimples being clear. He crawled over and slowly started nuzzling Guy like he had just that night before. 

“So...you really feel the same way I do about you?” Sam whispered, his hand on Guy’s chest as he looked up into his eyes. 

“If that means you’re so deeply in love with me that you’re practically dying every second we’re not together, yeah…” Guy gave a nervous laugh and a crooked smile. 

“Aww...maybe this lockdown isn’t so bad after all…especially not if I get to spend it all with you. I never thought anyone could love me like that…or at all” Sam teared up slightly, Guy’s words hitting hard. 

“How could someone not love you, Sam? You’re the most perfect little ball of sunshine and joy that’s ever walked this Earth.” Guy cupped Sam’s cheeks, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. 

“Guy...I...I fucking love you.” Was all Sam could say, throwing himself around Guy’s center in a tight embrace. 

“And I love you too, Sam I Am…” Was how that conversation ended, the rest of the day being filled with cuddles and laughter as Sam and Guy finally got to be free from the secrets they had kept from each other.


End file.
